pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Aka The Latias
Latias. You know, the red aeroplane-like Pokemon? Latias and Latios, the Eon couple. Them. Well, why am I writing this? I will tell you... ---- "Oh my gosh! Yes! Pokemon Heart Gold!" I peered into my birthday present, and that's what I got. I already had Soul Silver, which I had dominated. All 16 badges, all legendary Pokemon. The only think that was missing, Latias. The game came with a variety of legendaries which didn't come in Heart Gold, (e.g Lugia and Latios). Thats why I got Heart Gold, to come face to face with my favorite Pokemon of all time... Latias. It did finnaly happen, though. I beat everything, all dominated. My team at the time was: Meganium Level 56 Pidgeot Level 52 Umbreon Level 52 Sandslash Level 52 Ampharos Level 52 Nidoqueen Level 52 I was going to abandon one of my start to finish Pokemon from my current team to add Latias, but I thought Latias would look good in the storage. I couldn't help it. I caught my Latias with a Ultra ball. Fresh Pokemon, Level 30. I loved my Latias so much. I nicknamed her Aka (which is close to the Japanese word for red). I was really obsessed with Japanese names. I did abandon my Nidoqueen in my storage, because I had Aka. She was at the top of my team all the time, she had some really decent moves. I trained her so much, that she was level 99 by the time I reached the end of the game. When Aka turned to level 100, I thought that I had trainer her too much. I began to think back on my past team that I had. "Have I trained you to much, Aka? Are you tired?" I said as I glared at the pixels on the inanimate object. "Maybe I could trade you to my other DS on Soul Silver? With my Latios?" And thats what I did, because I planned to restart my Heart Gold. I really didn't want to loose Aka. Time passed, and I was on the Elite Four on my secondary game file. I forgot about Aka, she was erased from my mind. She was gone...atleast for now. One day, I felt sick. I ws absent from school, and was completely bored. I decided to look at Soul Silver, see what I have done in the past file. And guess what Pokemon was in my team... Aka. "Aka? When did I catch you?" I thought. I thought this because she was completely forgotten. Then I thought, "Its time for you to go..." I deleted my whole Soul Silver. Everything was gone. Thankfully, all my team exept for Aka was on my Heart Gold. Soon, the new Pokemon game got released, Pokemon Black and White. I got my old team back after I beat the game, because I didn't take much favour in the Gen 5 Pokemon. I missed my team, Meganium and the others. I was happy when I got them back again. Thats when everything went upside down. I was playing normally, with my old team. My team was now elevated to around level 80, and everything was a piece of cake. Until, a wild Latias appeared. "What!? Impossible!" But it wasn't impossible, because it was happening right in front of my eyes. It wasn't an ordinary easy to beat Latias, it was level 100. The text said when it appeared "A wild AKA has appeared!" I thought... "Aka? I have heard that name before..." I tried to flee, but the text only fought back, saying " AKA doesn't want you to leave! AKA used Mist Ball!" Which destroyed my Meganium in one hit. I soon tried to flee again, but the text was too powerful. "AKA: Why did you leave?! I thought I was your favorite Pokemon! AKA used Mist Ball!" Again, it destroyed my team. "Why did you leave, Master?! I loved you! If you don't love me, you wont love your team either!" One by one, Aka destroyed all of my team. I was petrified. Aka finally let me flee. I had no team after that breath taking battle. I ran to the Pokemon center, trying not to disturb or encounter any Pokemon. I instanly booted up my PC, and got 6 new Pokemon from my storage. But, as soon as I walked out of the Pokemon center, the Pokemon in front of my team wasn't walking behind me... It was a Latias, not any normal Latias. It had Meganuim's petals, Pidgeot's wings, Umbreon's tail, Sandslash's spikes, Ampharos' gem on the forehead and Nidoqueen's armor. I almost choked on air. She was bloody all over.... Text popped up saying, "DO YOU LOVE ME NOW?!" And thats all I remember. I woke up in a hospital. The doctors told me I blacked out, holding a DS with a creepy dragon looking creature on it. The text said... "Just remember my name, Aka." Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokemon Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Generation Four